


Sun, Moon and You

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	Sun, Moon and You

Marco一向预测不准自己的发情期，或者说，他根本没有认真地去记录过自己的发情期。他的发情期一向有些紊乱，而他将这个过错归咎于Toni对自己的索求无度。  
不过这次，他真的没有感觉到发情期的即将来临——诚然，他的体温此时已经有些偏高了，但是除此之外，他没有什么特别异样的感觉。  
Marco打开了淋浴的开关，觉得自己有些想Julian了，也不知道金发小崽子会不会也想自己。  
胡思乱想地洗完澡之后，他去伸手拿挂在墙上的浴巾，先仔细将自己的头毛擦干，然后胡乱地擦了擦上身，接着弯下腰去想要去擦腿。  
然而就在他弯下腰的一瞬间，汹涌的情潮瞬间涌来，他打了一个哆嗦，双腿发软地站立不稳，湿滑的液体无法抑制地流了出来，打湿了他的穴口。  
他的发情期，就这么突如其来了。  
Marco勉力扶住墙，让自己不至于丢脸地腿软跌坐到地上，然后他微微带着哭腔开口——“Toni！”  
也许是瞬间浓郁起来的信息素令原本还在书房里的Alpha警觉，在Marco的呼唤声还未落的时候，Toni就已经破门而入了。  
只消一眼，Toni就明白了眼前的情况。  
他一手搂住Marco的腰，另一手接过Marco手中的浴巾，一边快速地给他擦干，一边低哑着声音安抚他——“乖，没事的，我在这儿。”  
Marco急促地呼吸着，每一口呼吸都喷发出诱人的香气，他颤颤地用手环抱住Toni的脖子，将脸凑到Alpha的颈边，贪婪地呼吸着Alpha为了安抚他刻意释放出来的信息素。清凉的薄荷味带给了他短暂的抚慰和清明，然而随之而来的，是被Alpha的气息所诱发出来的更难以控制的热潮。  
Marco觉得有团火苗在自己的小腹里烧着，他的后穴一直湿哒哒地在滴水，整个臀缝、大腿湿成了一片。  
“Toni——Toni——”他将自己更紧地贴近Alpha，无助地在他身上乱蹭。  
好在他的Alpha没有让他多等，一手环过他的腰，一手托着他的屁股将他抱了起来。Marco顺势将腿缠上了Toni劲痩的腰身。  
“唔——”Alpha在抱起他的Omega的同时，将一根手指插入了他的后穴中。穴肉吃住了他的手指，如同一张小嘴儿一般吮吸着，饶是定力强如Toni，也在这令人心动窒息的甜腻信息素里，硬得发疼。  
Toni就着这个姿势将Marco压到了床上，又往他体内送了一根手指，然后凑上去与他亲吻。Marco的性器早已在两人的小腹间磨蹭出了大片前液，湿淋淋地挺翘着。  
Alpha的舌头在他口腔里搅动，带着不容退却的强势和极致的温柔，一会儿细细舔舐他的上颚，一会儿纠缠着他的舌头，呼吸间无比熟悉的Alpha的气息令他无法控制地喷发着一股又一股的情潮。  
当Toni把第三根手指送进去的时候，Marco耐不住地抬腿缠住他的腰，用脚后跟磨蹭着他的尾椎，声音软糯得不行——“唔，可以了，Toni，进、进来。”  
Omega的邀请是世界上最动听的情话，Toni也不愿意多等，他把手指拿了出去，换上了自己的性器，将硕大抵在Omega的穴口，他覆身而上。  
“Marco——”Toni用手轻轻抚摸他的脸，Marco的眼睛仿佛是下过雨的森林，带着朦胧的雾气，“看着我，看着我。”  
迷茫在情事中的Omega看向了他的眼睛。  
Toni的眼睛是那样深邃却澄澈的蓝，仿佛是带着旋涡的大海，令他无法自拔地沉溺其中，无论见过多少次，他依旧会如青涩的少年般对自己的Alpha怦然心动。  
“Toni……”Marco将手插入他的金发，将他的头抱到自己怀里，情不自禁地呼唤着：“Toni，Toni…..”  
Toni最爱听Marco叫自己的名字，Omega的呼唤里，总是带着也许他自己都没有意识到的依恋与浓浓的爱意。  
Toni将自己送了进去，一插到底，阴茎重重地碾过Marco体内的敏感点。  
“啊！”环绕着他的手臂突然收紧，Marco颤抖着就这样射出了今晚的第一次。  
他小声啜泣着，Toni被他里面的收缩紧得发疼，于是只能强忍着不抽动，一遍遍地在他颈边落下一个个吮吻，然后慢慢舔过锁骨，将他一边的乳头含进自己的嘴里。  
“唔——”Omega在发情期的不应期总是短得可怕，在一边乳头被Alpha含在嘴里模仿着吸奶的动作吮吸时，他射过一次的性器，就又颤巍巍地抬头了。  
“我们再生一个宝宝，你要亲自喂他吗？”Toni轻轻啃咬着他的乳珠，又用舌头一再围绕着打转，“到时候他吃一个，我吃另一个，好不好？”  
Toni又吸了一口，Omega发出了一声带着哭腔的嘤咛，Alpha的荤话向来让他招架不住，他的脸红得要滴出血来，“不、不要说了。”  
Alpha却变本加厉——“或者，你喂宝宝的时候，我就把你抱在怀里插你，嗯？你喂宝宝，我喂你，怎么样？”  
Marco无法抑制地想象出了那副情景，眼角通红，心跳得不行，性器彻底再次兴奋了起来，在两人之间一跳一跳的。  
Toni看他恨不得把自己埋进枕头里的样子，觉得可爱极了，于是决定在言语上放过他。  
他又吻了Marco一口，在唇齿相依间，宣布——“Marco，我要动了。”

“唔啊啊啊——”在Alpha一次比一次更深入的挺腰中，Marco觉得自己如同被抛在浪尖的小船，在汹涌的波涛中起伏着。  
Toni对他的身体无比熟悉，每一下都重重地擦过他的敏感点，然后一次比一次更深地进入。  
“唔，太快了——”Marco的腿几乎挂不住他的腰身，他摇着头，来不吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流了出来——“唔，Toni，太快了，太深了——你怎么这么大！”  
Omega在情事中，总是非常诚实地发出对他的赞美——或者是抱怨？  
Toni笑着，更深地将他钉死在床上。  
在Alpha的龟头撞进Omega将将打开的生殖腔的一瞬间，Marco便再一次被插射了。  
他的后穴急速地收缩着，仿佛要将Alpha的性器往更深的地方吃进去。  
Marco的双腿打颤发软地无法在缠绕在Alpha的腰上，下身湿了一大片。Toni就着这个姿势将Marco翻了过去，让他背对着自己趴好，捞起他的腰，着迷地吻着他的后颈，浓郁的交缠着的信息素在空气中弥漫着，Marco如同熟透了的橙子，汁香四溅。  
“你湿透了，宝贝儿。”Toni的手探到他身前，握住了他的性器，也微微带了些喘息着说：“要再把我吃深一点吗，Marco？”  
“呜——混蛋Toni——”Marco的控诉更像是撒娇，“混蛋。”  
Toni笑着，伸手固定住他的光滑的腰身，再一次暴风骤雨般开始了抽插。  
Omega从惊喘到尖叫，再到破碎而凌乱的呻吟，每一句，每一声都令他的Alpha更加难以自控。  
Toni往他的生殖腔里面一下比一下更有力地撞了进去，在感到自己即将成结的时候，又将Marco翻了过来。  
Marco的眼泪胡乱地流了出来，打湿了他自己的睫毛。  
Toni被他这副受尽了欺负的模样刺激得不行，却又觉得有些心疼，于是一遍遍吻着他——“我爱你，Marco，你爱我吗？”  
被操得几乎神志不清的Omega只能遵从自己的本心——“我爱你呀，Toni。”  
“现在是谁在操你？”  
“呜呜呜，是Toni…...Toni要把我操死了……”  
“唔。”Alpha开始了最后的冲刺，Toni也喘得打乱了自己的气息：“那么，Toni是谁？”  
“唔啊啊啊，Toni是我的Alpha，呜呜呜。”  
“真乖。”Toni心满意足，将性器送入了他体内的最深处，Alpha开始成结，一波波浓重的精液喷射而出，冲刷着Omega的子宫内壁。  
Marco在滚烫的精液冲击下，颤抖着再次迎来了内外双重的高潮，他把自己的Alpha抱得那样紧，金发相缠，明明是一片情欲后淫糜的景色，却生生有着几分纯情得不行的爱恋的味道。  
在平复呼吸的期间，他们谁都没有说话，只留着信息素在空气中交缠。  
“我爱你，Toni。”Marco小声地开口，在一起这么多年，他还是从不吝啬对自己Alpha爱意的表达，“你就像是我的小太阳。”  
“你才是我的小太阳，Marco。”Toni也紧紧地抱着他，让彼此的心跳交织——“我爱你，我一刻都不能离开你。”


End file.
